1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a mounting accessory for the cover plate of a handle.
2. Prior Art
The primary purpose of the cover plate for handles such as door handles is to cover the installation opening for the spindle of the handle. The cover plate creates a clean appearance and protects the lock connected to the spindle from impurities in the environment. The cover plate is installed against a mounting base such as a door. It is also known that various elements associated with the operation of the spindle are installed behind the cover plate, such as a spring to bias the handle to a horizontal position.
It is also known that a switch can be installed in connection with the spindle in order to indicate the position of the spindle. The switch is connected to conductors through which information regarding the switch position can be transmitted forward. Information regarding the switch position is required, for example, when exit without alarm is allowed under normal circumstances but an alarm is triggered under abnormal circumstances.
The space remaining behind a mounted cover plate is small so the installation of elements to be placed there requires precision. Installation is often carried out at the factory but retrofitting is also possible. The object of the invention is to provide a solution to facilitate the installation of a switch to be installed behind a cover plate.